Evil JellO of DOOM!
by ShNLo
Summary: One humdrum day in ZIM's base, GIR decides to make JellO, with very funny results! Only onechapter. All critique welcome.


"Hmmm…" Zim closed his left eye, then his right eye. "Hmmm?" He pressed a button on the gigantic keyboard before him and stared at the screen. A little line appeared across the screen.

His eyes lit up with anticipation as he waited. Suddenly the faces of Tallest Red and Tallest Purple appeared on the screen, looking very annoyed. "What is it, Zim?" Purple demanded. "I demand to know why you interrupted us at Snack Time!"

Zim smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, My Tallest, but I have important news concerning – "

The computer began to blare a horn. Zim looked around in a panic. "Gah, sorry, gotta go, GOODBYE!" he screamed, shutting off the monitor on the Tallests' bewildered faces.

Panicking worse than ever as the computer continually screamed "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!", Zim quickly rose in the elevator to the top of the house, only to find the door wide open and GIR sitting on the floor, watching the TV with rapt attention.

Zim groaned. "GIR! You left the door open AGAIN! How d'you expect us to – "

"I'M GONNA WATCH IT AGAIN!" GIR screamed, cutting Zim off, as he rewound something at hyperspeed and played it again. Zim blinked, then frowned.

"GIR, you need to stop watching so much TV. Find something more… Mission Worthy-ish," he said loudly and clearly. GIR looked at him sadly before shutting off the TV and wandering away into the kitchen. Zim slammed the door shut and was about to descend back into the lab when he heard a loud, resounding crash come from the kitchen.

"I'M GONNA MAKE JELL-O!" came GIR's loud, high-pitched voice, just as a giant cloud of blue dust came billowing out of the kitchen.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, WHAT IS THIS?" Zim yelled, choking and coughing on the blue powdery… stuff. He began to roll around in the thick layer of stuff settling on the floor, flailing his arms and legs, making gagging noises as he tried to rid his throat of the clogging stuff.

As the dust settled and Zim managed to rid his throat of the nasty, clogging blue dust, GIR suddenly appeared, gathering a VERY large amount of the blue powder into a giant blue bowl. He took it back into the kitchen, and the sound of running water reached the motionless Zim in the living room.

GIR came back into the living room, stirring the contents of the big bowl singing a little ditty he had made himself. As he sang something almost inaudible about pigs and weasels, he stirred and stirred crazily, while blue liquids slopped out of the bowl and onto the ground, splashing onto the rest of the powder on the floor and turning it into a giant puddle of blue, thick goo.

Zim crawled up onto the couch to avoid the sloshing mess in the living room and stared at GIR with bewilderment.

GIR dumped the contents of the bowl onto the floor with the rest of the liquid, adding a thin layer; then he left the living room.

A blast of cold air flew into the living room, GIR flying through the air with it, screaming joyfully. The open refrigerator had been turned up to full blast, courtesy of GIR, and Zim began to scream as well, much less joyful about the situation.

"GIR! GIR! SHUT IT OFF, GIR!"

Zim launched himself onto the floor and began to make his way through the goo, which was beginning to thicken and puff up. Zim gave a final scream before the growing mass of Jell-O enveloped him completely. Zim began to bash his fists against the Jell-O wall, finding absolutely _no_ way of escaping…

Blackness enveloped Zim's mind.

Zim woke up some odd hours later, to find the house cleared of Jell-O mysteriously. GIR sat watching the TV once more with the utmost attention the little nutsy robot could give.

Pondering the fact that maybe the Jell-O incident was only a dream. He frowned, blinked, shrugged, and went over to the corner under the desk.

"Computer? Take me to the lab!"

The floor opened up into an elevator and descended. Just as the trap door closed over the opening, Zim's scream erupted from the elevator shaft.

"GYAAAAH!"

GIR smiled and hummed and bopped around abit before screaming "AND IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING AFTER ALL!"

…The End…

…Or is it?

A/N: -Bursts into uproarious laughter.- I've always wanted to do a fanfiction about GIR and Jell-O, so here it is. Heheh.


End file.
